Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the filed of data processing systems. More particularly, this invention relates to buffer stores for use within data processing systems.
Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide data processing systems with buffer stores. For example, a buffer store may be used as a loop buffer within a data processing system to store a sequence of program instructions or micro-operations corresponding to a previously encountered program loop. Such a loop buffer can be used to supply the program instructions or micro-operations to a processor instead of fetching these repeatedly from a memory. This can increase processing speed and reduce power consumption.
Within such a loop buffer, the program instructions or the micro-operations will be stored together with additional data needed for the proper handling of those program instructions or micro-operations. One example of such additional data is the storage of branch target addresses for predicted taken branches stored within a loop buffer. Such predicted taken branches are required for resolution of those predicted taken branch instructions. It is possible to provide storage for a branch target address for every stored program instruction or micro-operation within the loop buffer. This significantly increases the overhead in terms of circuit area, cost and power of the loop buffer.